1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card adapter for use in a personal computer or the like, the capabilities of which can be expanded by using PC cards, and more particularly to a CF card adapter which makes it possible to increase the relatively small size of a CF card ("compact flush" card abbreviated as such) to be apparently equal to the relatively large size of a PC card, thereby permitting the small-sized card to be snugly inserted and mated with the card receptacle of the personal computer or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known, CF cards are used in digital phones, digital cameras, LAN devices or modems via associated I/O connectors, and are often used as memories. Such CF cards are small, compared with PC cards, and therefore, personal computers must be equipped with extra intervenient or interface connectors to be used exclusively for such small-sized cards. Referring to FIG. 15, an adapter 1a is used for permitting an electronic device 11 to accommodate a CF card 10 indirectly. Specifically, the small-sized card 10 is inserted and mated with the adapter 1a, thereby making the small-sized card 10 to be as large as the PC card. Then, the CF card 10 can be used in a personal computer 11 by inserting the adapter 1a having the CF card 10 press-fitted therein into the receptacle 11a of the personal computer 11.
The CF card adapter 1a is equipped with grounding pieces for making an electric connection to the grounding metal strip surrounding the CF card 10. Such grounding pieces, however, are separate metal pieces, and therefore, they must be fixed to the synthetic resin frame of the adapter 1a. Likewise, some grounding pieces for making an electric connection between the printed circuit board of the CF card adapter 1a and the PC card slot or receptacle of an electronic device are separate metal pieces.
These separate metal pieces must be assembled into a CF adapter, and accordingly the number of assembling steps and the manufacturing cost are increased.